Kiss with a fist
by Gakupoid2m
Summary: Drabbles written for okikaguweek2017.
1. Breaking up

**Hi everyone, I have returned with some short drabbles written for okikagu week. This one was supposed to be sad and angsty but I suck at writing these types of things, Also this is extremely short**

 **｡ﾟ(｡ﾉωヽ｡)ﾟ｡**

* * *

If there is one thing, Okita has discovered over the last few days, it's that he hates waking up. He hates it because it means surviving another day without her and he's tired of it.

The world has gone blank for him and every day the coldness creeping from the empty side of his bed chokes him, making it harder for him to breathe. The feeling of her absence lingers over him and his eyes dart around trying to find some remainder of her but to no avail. He shuts his eyes trying to block everything out but the emptiness makes him open them up again.

The sound of her laughter rings inside his ears making him look towards his alarm clock that has been going off for quite some time now and he turns it off. After mustering up every ounce of strength inside his body, he gets up to make his way towards the bathroom.

And in the silence of his apartment, Okita Sougo quietly prepares himself to survive another day without his China.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Leave a review~**


	2. cohabitation

Kagura tried her best to block out the wails of the child next door, suffocating herself with her pillow in the process. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to find some peace of mind so that she could go back to sleep again but the cries only got louder and louder to the point where she thought that the kid was sitting next to her. She cursed under her breath and threw her pillow towards the wall to convey a message to her neighbors. The noise died down for a little while only to begin again, making Kagura scream inwardly.

Deciding that laying in her bed any longer would make her go insane, she pulled the covers off of herself and jumped out of bed. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night as she was busy packing her stuff to move into her new apartment and the fact that her air conditioning had broken down didn't help much either.

The vermillion haired girl dragged her feet towards the bathroom to wash her face and take a bath. Afterwards, she got ready and made breakfast. She had already taken care of all the paper work the day before and was more than ready to move into her new flat. While chewing on her French toast, she decided to call her moving guy to help her move her remaining stuff into the new building. She finished up her food and went to grab her cell phone.

Standing infront of her new residence, Kagura separated her boxes into three piles and began to carry them, one by one, up the stairs; everything had been going pretty smoothly until she saw her arch-nemesis waiting infront of her door with a pair of keys in his hand.

Okita Sougo, or devil's spawn as she liked to call him, was her classmate back in high-school and there was not a single day in her life that she didn't feel the urge to kill him. From his shit-eating grin to his sadistic remarks, she absolutely despised his existence.

"Oi, what the fuck are you doing here?" Kagrua spit on her left and looked at him with an extremely gangster- like expression.

Okita turned his attention from the door towards her and blinked a few times as if trying to understand why she was there.

"Fancy seeing you here, china~ Are you following me around everywhere now?" he dead-paned. The officer looked towards the boxes in her hand and then back at her.

"Me? Following you? Aren't you full of yourself Chihuahua!" Kagura placed her boxes on the floor to dig into her purse and take out her keys. She held them infront of him, "you're standing infront of my apartment."

Okita eyed the number engraved on her keys and looked down towards his own. He scratched the back of his head trying to comprehend why their keys belonged to the same apartment. The way he was acting also drew Kagura's attention and she began to notice the same thing as him.

"Oi, Sadist. Why do you have the keys to my apartment?"

"It's my apartment."

"No, it's my-"

"Oh! Kagura-san, Okita-san, thank goodness you're both here…" Their landlady appeared from the corner and made her way towards them. She had a nervous look on her face and the tone of her voice made them both curious as to what she had to say.

"I think there has been a mistake…" She said and they both let out a sigh of relief before turning towards each-other.

"See! I told you it's my apartment." They said simultaneously and turned towards the middle-aged lady infront of them, "tell him/her that he's/she's wrong." They pointed accusatively at each other and scowled.

The landlady threw them a surprised look, as if amazed by their coordination, "Actually… you're both right…" The landlady looked at their confused faces, "Due to a mistake on our part, you've both been given the same apartment." She elaborated.

"Give me another apartment then, I'd rather die that live with this rat." Kagura spoke up. She threw a dirty look at Sougo who flipped her off and returned her remarks with colorful words of his own.

"That's the problem… we don't have any other apartments left." The woman rubbed her neck, hesitant to look at the pair in their eyes. For a moment there was silence, until Kagura broke it by screaming obnoxiously loud.

"No fucking way!"Kagura dropped to her knees in a dramatic way and held her head in her hands. She had been a fool to think that her day would go well after her initial stroke of bad luck of running into him. Her mind wandered over the possibility of living on the streets since she would never agree to living with him but then again she could move back in with Gintoki and Tsukuyo until she found another apartment.

Okita just rolled his eyes at her antics and turned his attention towards the older woman.

"We'll live together if you reduce our rent to one-third of the original." Her train of thoughts was interrupted by his words and she looked up at the police officer standing above her. It was obvious that he had spun up another devious plan in his mind.

"Who said I would live with- " she was shut up by him as he placed his foot on her on her toes making her wince in pain.

"One third is a bit too much…." The landlady tried to negotiate.

"Whose fault is it for messing up in the first place?" Okita said in his manipulative voice and stared right on at her making her look down and established his authority over her. His malicious vibes crept out in every direction and Kagura swore she could purple around him.

The lady stayed quiet for some time as if playing with the idea in her mind and then finally spoke.

"…Alright, I'll go make the adjustments." She turned around to leave with staggering steps, leaving the Okita and Kagura alone.

"What the fuck did you do that for sadist?" Kagura freed her toes from under his foot and held them in her hands.

"Shutting you up." Okita placed his keys inside the lock, turning it open and made his way inside.

"I didn't agree to live with you, ass-hole!" She shouted from outside only to earn a "whatever" from him and scowled. She went over her options once again, trying to find a better alternative to the situation but keeping in mind the current condition of her back account and rent of the apartment, her mind only arrived at one conclusion.

"Are you coming in or should I shut the door?" Okita spoke up from behind her making her turn around.

Kagura groaned inwardly as her frustration reached an all time high, "Just so you know, I still hate you with every fiber of my being." Kagura snarled at him, picking up her boxes from the ground.

"The feeling is mutual China, but atleast you'll suffice for a maid." He smirked earning a kick in the shins from her.


	3. Bad pickup lines

**I know I'm way behind prompts but I wrote something today and I'm proud of it lol**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"Hey, the name's Sougo. Remember it cause you're gonna be screaming it all night."

Kagura turns around with a disgusted look on her face as soon as she hears an all-too-familiar voice behind her. Her wine glass, filled with coronamin-c , delicately swirls inside her hand as she eyes her arch-nemesis with suspicion before pretending to puke.

"Sadist, What the hell are you doing here?" She asks him, wearing an annoyed expression on her face. The last thing she wants is her night to be ruined by him because in her opinion he exists to piss her off.

A smirk makes its way on to Sougo's face as he looks at the girl infront of him, "Arara~ if it isn't China? Under-aged drinking is illegal you know." The sandy haired man takes handcuffs out of his pockets and swings them around his fingers, "I can arrest you for this."

Kagura scowls at his remarks, her body ready to beat the crap out of him"I'm twenty-two, you brat! And this is coronamin-c." She clears herself of the charge and holds her glass infront of him.

"Really… You sure look like a child to me." Sougo gestures towards her chest and grins sadistically making her want to rip his face off. The vermillion-haired maiden flips her hair elegantly to appear more lady-like and looks at him condescendingly.

"You're the one who's the kid, do you seriously expect girls to fall for you when you're using that kind of pick-up line?" She spits her words out at him.

Sougo frowns at her and scratches his head, "What's so bad about it China? Think you can do any better?"

They both stay quiet for a while before his red eyes meet her blue one, sending her an invitation to a duel. The yato girl picks up on his signal and just smiles at him, accepting his challenge and they both nod simultaneously and before turning their backs towards one another.

"Whoever has most numbers by the end of the night, wins."

"You're on Sadist!"

* * *

 **thanks for reading!**


End file.
